Forever and Always
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: This takes place where Belphegor and Fran meet Rasiel in the future. Raiel gives them a deal, to give him Fran and let them live or a bloody death for both of them.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to someone, just not me (sad right?)

Fran POV

I don't like him. That hairier version of Bel-sempai is pretty scary. He's probably crazier than Bel-sempai when it comes to killing people. I mean, who sits on a floating chair, has a floating butler, and uses bats? No one normal, wait, the Varia isn't normal either. But Bel – senpai's brother is definitely crazy. I think, I like Bel-sempai way more. Isn't that a given? We are kind of… well… together you know.

Rasiel POV

That green haired kid is pretty cute. It's too bad for Bel because he's going to be MINE. All mine. Kings always get what they want. Well, when it comes to me at least. Ahh I can't wait to have that kid with me. He is quite the cutie. Bel will be so jealous!

Belphegor POV

Damn… I need to get Froggy out of here. He probably doesn't realize Rasiel is after him. Poor Froggy… he's so oblivious to these types of things. But then it's easier for me to take advantage of him. Damn Rasiel. He better not do anything to Froggy.

Normal POV

Rasiel laughed maniacally as he commanded his bats to blow up yet another of Fran's illusions. "Ushesheshe… I'll eventually find you…" The battlefield was already destroyed by either the elephant's trampling or the bats' sound waves.

Rasiel POV

I've killed that damned brother of mine five times already. But he's just like a cockroach. He keeps popping up again. Maybe it's the green haired kid. Hmm… What's his name? Froggy? No… that's what Bel calls him. Fram? Nope… Oh! Fran! Fran-chan's a cute name for a kid like him. Poor Fran-chan when he becomes mine, I'll have to remember to tell him that he doesn't need to even think about Bel anymore. Why? Because he has a king by his side, obviously.

Normal POV

Rasiel looked over to the butler who was watching over the battlefield, as if trying to see through the illusion with just his naked eye. "Oi! Butler!" The butler looked over, ready for orders. "Just go trample them. This is getting tiresome. Oh! And don't kill them just yet… I'll do that."

"Yes, your highness." The butler sent 5 rain class elephants which destroyed what was left, and made a mess of what was already destroyed. "Bel-sempai… your brother isn't eco friendly either." Fran and Belphegor appeared as the dust settled. Rasiel smirked and laughed as he started straight at them. "Froggy… why can he see us?"

Belphegor POV

Damn! What's going on? Why can he see us? What happened to Froggy's illusion? Either way, Froggy needs to get out of here…

Fran POV

I'm tired… can't do anything… bats… wait… why are there bats around us? Bel-sempai!

Normal POV

Belphegor moved closer to Fran and protectively put his arms around the smaller boy. The bats circled around them. Belphegor's mink growled menacingly from his shoulder. "This is bad…" Rasiel laughed from his floating chair in the sky. "Ushesheshe"

Rasiel POV

Ushesheshe! They're cornered now! I wonder what they'll do. This is so exciting! I can't wait to see what they do. Especially when I get Fran-chan! Ushesheshe

Belphagor POV

Damn it! Damn this! Stupid damned brother! How the hell do we get out of this? Froggy's too tired. I can feel him breathing harshly. The prince is very pissed off. That guy's getting closer… shit!

Normal POV

Rasiel floated closer with his butler by his side. Fran jerked back, as if frightened by them. "Ushesheshe" a smirk was plastered on Rasiel's face. "I'll make you a deal, dear brother." Belphegor pulled Fran closer, as if fearing for the teal haired kid's safety. "I'll take the boy off your hands, brother. If Fran-chan comes with me, I'll spare your lives. Fran-chan will be well taken care of. Ushesheshe"

Belphegor POV

No! Not Froggy! No and never! Froggy is not going with him. Definitely not.

Rasiel POV

Yes! Finally! I'll get him! He'll be mine! Mine and mine only! Oh, Fran-chan, we'll have the time of our lives.

Normal POV

Fran was shaking. It was a pretty hard decision. I mean, who would willingly go to some killing crazed murderer. But on the other hand, who would let their lover just die like that? Besides, Belphegor would probably try to protect him. Fran sighed. He had a feeling he was going to regret his decision. "Bel-sempai," Belphegor looked at him, expecting him to say something along the lines of 'we'll just die together' "Let go of me." Belphegor couldn't believe his ears. Did his Froggy just ask him to let go of him? To let him go to Rasiel? "No" Belphegor held on tighter. No way was he was letting his Froggy leave him, and go to Rasiel on top of that. "Bel-sempai…" Fran's voice was full of despair. Why did his sempai have to be so **difficult**? Closing his eyes, Fran shoved what was one of Bel's knives into his sempai's arm, causing Bel to have to let go of him. Fran walked away, whispering "I'm so sorry…sempai…" but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Shesheshe! Here." Rasiel patted his lap and Fran climbed on, straddling Rasiel's thighs and grabbed on to Rasiel's shirt, as if he was afraid he'd fall. "Froggy… no…" Bel's plea was heard but not responded to. Pain and resentment was written all over the Varia's knife user's face. As if Fran could see it too, he started shaking uncontrollably. Rasiel just laughed in response and flew away with his butler and Fran on his lap.


	2. Part 2

-A month later

Belphegor POV

I'm finally done with this god damn assassination mission. It would have been much much easier if Froggy was here. I miss Froggy. I wonder how he's doing. Dang… I really need him back here. It's just not right if he isn't!

Normal POV

Belphegor walked back to the Varia base, his uniform covered in his victim's blood. He knew what he had to do. He had to bring his Froggy back. "Ushishishi. Boss! The prince is leaving to find his Froggy!"

"Voii! Then hurry it up! The stupid boss has more work for you!" Lussuria, who happened to be passing by heard the conversation. "Ohh I want to go too! Fran-chan must miss us! Oh, he'll be so happy to see us!" Lussuria hooked his arm into Belphegor's and dragged him away. Belphegor could only hope that his Froggy was alright.

Rasiel's Castle

"Oi! How's Fran-chan?" Rasiel seemed to be in a good mood. For what reason? I don't want to find out.

The butler serving the prince was frightened. In his mind, he debated whether he should lie or tell his king the truth. "I'm waiting." His irritated tone snapped the butler's attention back to the king. He decided to stick with the truth. The consequences of lying would be pretty severe. The king was a sadist you know? "He…he's keeping to his room and refusing to eat… he doesn't respond when anyone says anything to him." The butler braced himself for an attack but was only confronted by a laugh. "Sheshesheshe Fran-chan's in his rebellious phase hmm? Cute! He'll come out eventually though. I'll play with him then." The butler sweat dropped. Wouldn't it be a bit more normal if your captive was starving to death for a month? Aren't you supposed to **worry**?

Belphegor POV

Froggy… Please be alright. I know that bastard is cruel but please cope with it for a little while longer. The prince will be there soon. It'll be all right. I'll definitely rip him to shreds.

Too bad though. The prince would never say this aloud.

Lussuria POV

Hmmmmm… now that I think about it… I wonder what brought this on! Ahh… it must be young love. It's so sweet!

Normal POV

"Bel-chan! Do you know how to get around? It looks like a big place! What if we get lost?" They were in front of what was the side of Rasiel's castle. "Ushishishi I've lived here before. When we were still kids… this brings back memories." It was an obvious sarcastic tone. No way did Belphegor care about the memories he had from the castle, except for the layout of course. He needed that to find Fran.

"The prince says the guest room where Froggy would be…" he pointed to a curtained window. "is there."

To Rasiel's Butler

Knock. Knock. No answer. "Fran-sama." There was still no answer. "Please eat. Food is outside." There wasn't any answer from the other side of the door. Sometimes the butler figured the boy already escaped and ran away. He wasn't allowed to believe that though. His king wouldn't have let the boy escape, whether he shot him down or persuaded him to stay. The butler walked away, not knowing about anything that was happening on the exterior of the castle.

Belphegor and Lussuria

"Lussuria. Stay here. I'll call you when you'll be useful. Ushishshi besides, Froggy would love to see the prince more than you." Under his breath, Belphegor whispered, "The prince is here. I'll be there for you. Please be alright." Belphegor easily scaled the wall, pushed aside the curtains and leapt into the room.

"Oh Frannie! Please be alright. For Bel-kun's sake."

Inside the room

Belphegor looked around the room. On the left side, there was an empty wardrobe. The doors were hanging open and a small layer of dust sat on top of the wood. The right of the room was also quite barren. There was a table right next to the bed. A small green haired kid sat on the bed. His head hung as if he felt ashamed. An oversized frog hat sat beside him. The sheets were a dark crimson color, like blood.

"Froggy!" the boy didn't seem to hear him. Belphegor ran over to shake him but Fran started struggling in his grasp. "Froggy! Hey! Wake up!" Fran kept struggling but Belphegor was by far stronger. Belphegor tilted the boy's face up. Fran's face was all damaged. His teal eyes were cut, resulting in his loss of sight. His ears were still cut and bleeding, rendering them also useless. While fighting Fran, Belphegor managed to pin the boy to the bed and rip his shirt off to reveal more scars, old and new, and some still bleeding. There were so many signs of self-mutilation and lack of nurition that even the great killer was horrified. Not to mention this was his lover. They hadn't officially broken up. (It was Belphegor's excuse whenever anyone asked) Releasing Fran, he brought him into a hug, letting a tear slide down his face. Suddenly, he felt himself being shoved away. He fell on his butt and saw something he thought would never be possible. Fran was crying.

Tears ran down the boy's face. "No…not you… not Bel-sempai…"

Belphegor POV

What? What about the prince? Hey… Froggy… don't cry… Damn! I'll murder the damned Rasiel!

Normal POV

Fran gripped the bloody sheets under him. Breathing was more tiring for him. Due to malnutrition and blood loss, Fran's mind was becoming hazy. "Froggy." Belphegor managed to catch the illusionist before he fell and banged his head on the table. Fran's breathing became harsh and unsteady. "Be…l …sem…pai…" his voice was hoarse and slowly fading. His breathing was short and shallow, like gasps for air. "Lussuria! Hurry!" Belphegor yelled, not caring if anyone heard him. Fran's life came first. "Lussuria!"

Lussuria scaled the wall just as easily as Belphegor did. He jumped in and looked around. Seeing Fran, he gave a girly gasp. "Ahh! What happened to Frannie?" Lussuria opened his box animal to try and save Fran. But he was too late.

"Aahh look what happened! Poor Fran-chan!" Rasiel was leaning on the doorway, keys jingled on the ring in his hand. "Stupid brother… you'll pay!" Belphegor released his mink that leaped and set the doorway on fire, missing Rasiel. "Ahh! So close." The storm mink leapt again, this time hitting Rasiel directly in the face, and spitting at it. Such a cute mink huh? Rasiel screamed as the flames burned him. He didn't even have time to release his bats before he crumbled to dust.

Belphegor's attention went back to the lifeless corpse in his arms. "Froggy…" He cried. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he didn't bother to wipe them. Fran's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. Belphegor leaned down and kissed him, as if he were expecting a response. "Ushishi… stupid Froggy! You're supposed to wake up when your prince kisses you!" The prince gave a small smile, as if he was trying to comfort himself. "Fine. I'll let you off this time… but wait for me, Froggy."

Many years later, Belphegor, a recognized hitman, was laid to rest next to his beloved. He died an honorable (at least in mafia terms) death, still serving the Varia. The mystery, though, was why Prince the Ripper was smiling when he died. His corpse had what was a genuine smile from his heart, not the psychopathic ones he plastered onto his face as he killed. But why?

Belphegor opened his eyes. Where was he? "Stupid fake prince." He felt two arms wrap around him. He was pulled into a tight hug. "You shouldn't keep frogs waiting you know?" Belphegor gave his trademark laugh. "But the stupid Froggy wouldn't wake up when the prince kissed him." He spun around skillfully and hugged his lover. He noticed that his face had gone back to when it hadn't been ripped apart. "Because you're a fake prince obviously." Belphegor laughed again. "Ushishishishi I'm a real prince!" He could tell Fran was smiling. Tears of joy sprung from his eyes. "I missed you, Bel-sempai." Fran buried his face into the prince's chest. "I missed you too. But now, we can be together, forever and always."

"Yeah. Forever and always. That sounds nice."

The end


End file.
